Don't Let Go
by MyDuckWontBark
Summary: What will Louis do when he realises he might lose his perfect girl? One Direction FanFic/1D
1. Chapter 1

"And now, welcome onto the show, One Direction!" I shouted, holding my arm towards the five boys walking across the set towards me, grinning from ear to ear.

As soon as they were in sight of the audience, screaming filled every corner of the room, I literally had to cover my ears so that my head didn't explode.

Once the screaming had calmed, I greeted the boys, motioning for them to it down on the lime green couch situated next to my comfy little armchair.

They took a seat, though there wasn't enough space for them all so the oldest looking one with straight brown hair- _I'm pretty sure his name is Louis_- ended up on the floor.

"So boys, how are you all?" I asked in my overly cheery chat-show-host voice.

I was met by a chorus of "goods" and "fines"."

"Good, good," I say, moving on from nicety's. "I hear you're recording your second album." It was more of a statement than a question, the boys all nodded. "How's that going?"

"Really good," the one with the curly hair- _Harry I think_- replied.

"Is it anything like your first album?"

"Ermm...a bit. I think it's a little more mature," Louis said from the floor.

"Aaahh. So shall I expect to see my grandmother lined up to buy it?"

"Haha. No, not quite," the one with the Beiber-cut, Liam, said.

"I also saw you boys on iCarly. What's the story behind that?" I asked.

"Aaah, well that was our management's idea. Not the best move, although it was a lot of fun," the little Irish one, Niall, said in his cute accent. The boys all nodded in agreement.

"Aww, Niall I love your accent. Where about in Ireland are you from?"

"Mullingar," he said. He blushed while all the other boys took the mickey out of the way he says 'Mullingar'.

"Boys, don't be so mean!" I said in a jokey way towards the boys.

"I'm so sorry," Louis said, fake crying. He turned to face Niall. "I'm so sorry Nialler, will you ever forgive me?" He was holding Niall's hand, staring into his eyes, while Niall tried his hardest not to laugh. The entire audience was laughing.

I turned towards the tanned boy sitting closest to me, "Is he always like this?" I asked, motioning towards the drama still going on at the other end of the couch.

"Always," he smiles.

"Anyway," I say loudly, interrupting their 'moment'. "I have some questions sent in from fans." I now had the boys' attention. "The first one is for Louis; why did the mushroom go to the party?" I thought that was a strange question, but everyone else seemed to find it hilarious.

"Hmmm... let me see," he pretending to be deep in thought, stroking his 'beard'. "Is it because he was a fun guy?"

The crowd was in near hysterics but I just sat there frowning, completely confused.

"It's a joke from the X Factor," Zayn explains.

"Yeah, 'cause you know; fungi, fun guy," Louis tried to explain but I still didn't get it. "It's funny... LAUGH!" he shouted. I jumped slightly.

"You're scary, you know that, right?" I said, laughing at his obvious frustration because I didn't understand his joke.

And the interview went on like that, all mucking around and generally just having a good time...

"And now, One Direction will be performing their new single 'One Thing'," I said to the audience, who were still in hysterics from the boy's last joke.

"Well thank you for having us, Mrs Tomlinson," Louis said, politely.

"That's not my name," I laughed.

"Not yet," he winks. I just laugh and shake my head.

"Well, thank you all for coming, it's been a pleasure," I smile at the band. I was greeted by a round of smiles and "thank you"s. I turned to the audience and said, "Come back after the break to see One Direction perform their new single 'One Thing'."

The crowd erupted into cheers, screaming filled the room once again and there was even a couple of wolf-whistles in the mix. I smiled at the camera until the stage director yelled, "annnd... off!"

My mouth hurt from all the smiling, but I had to stay to introduce the boys' performance.

"You were amazing," someone said behind me. I turned around to see that it was Louis.

"Why, thank you! You weren't so bad yourself," I grinned.

"Look, me and the guys were wondering," he turned around to look at the boys, who gave him encouraging nods, "when this is over, do you want to hang out for a bit? ''Cause you're a laugh and we've not got anything planned and-" he was babbling now, so I interrupted.

"I'd love to," I giggle.

Just then someone called them over to the stage.

"Meet us after, yeah?" Harry asks, touching my arm. I just nod and usher them away, receiving smiles from the other boys as they pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2 ****- Here's My Number**

I knocked quietly on the large wooden door, unsure of whether they would hear me or not. But sure enough, seconds later I heard Louis shout, "Come in, beautiful!"

I laughed as I shoved the door open and was instantly swept into someone's arms. I could tell it was Louis because his beanie fell onto the floor. "Get. Off. Louis!" I struggled against his iron grip on me.

"What was that? Squeeze harder? Well, okay then," he laughed, pulling me even tighter.

I placed my hands against his chest and with all the strength in me I pushed him away. I was majorly out of breath while Louis and the others rolled around the floor laughing.

"It's not funny," I huffed, struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Aw, I'm sorry Gracey," Louis said in a baby voice, walking back over to me, arms spread for a hug.

"Oh, no. Not again, Tomlinson," I giggled, wiggling a finger in his face.

I walked over and sat down next to Harry on the little couch in the corner. "Watcha doin'?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. "Angry Birds," He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "What is everyone's obsession with that game? It can't be that good," I stated.

Harry's mouth dropped and formed a perfect 'o' shape.

"Hello, Earth to Harry," I laughed, waving my hand in front of his face.

Liam noticed Harry's comic expression and walked over to chat.

"If the wind changes you'll stay like that, Haz," he laughs.

Harry's face flushed red. Liam and I were sniggering behind our hands so that Harry wouldn't see.

"Meanies!" Harry shouted at us, before running to the other side of the room, to sit on Niall.

"So, Grace-" Liam started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence because, at that moment, Louis threw himself on top of me.

"Whey-hey!" Louis shouts, bouncing on top of me.

"Louis," I shout, which makes him stop bouncing. "For risk of repeating myself, get off."

He slid onto the couch next to me, still sitting partially on top me. "How's it going?" He had his arm along the back of the couch behind me, so I leant back slightly, getting comfortable on his chest.

After a while, Liam left to go phone his girlfriend, leaving Louis and I alone.

"Hey you," Louis giggled, poking me in the back of my head.

"Bully," I accused. He just laughed.

Even though Liam had moved, we stayed close on one half of the sofa. We were comfortable. A warm, comfortable, tangled mess. Louis still had his arm along the back of the settee; I was sitting partially on his lap with my legs spread across the length of the couch.

We sat talking and laughing with each other for about an hour. I never even noticed how close we were until Harry came over and pointed it out. I moved away, shyly, a pink blush creeping up into my cheeks. I couldn't help but notice that Louis looked a little disappointed.

Eventually, the boys' manager came in and told them they had to leave. "Tonight was fun, even though Lou was hogging you," Harry laughed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Louis. I blushed, again. "We should meet up again."

"I'd love that," I grinned, picking up my bag and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked me as I put my hand on the door handle.

"Home," I stated, confused.

"Not without my number," he winked.

I laughed. "Smooth."

He handed me a piece of paper with his mobile number scrawled on it, covered in smiley faces.

"I'll text ya!" I called, before walking through the now open door, smiling to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I got home half an hour later, half asleep. I tried to be quiet letting myself in but I tripped over the shoe stand behind the door and cursed loudly.

"Graceeeee," I hear a shout from the room to the left of me.

Seconds later I was jumped on by something small and warm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, standing up and brushing myself off before bending over and picking up the little body that had attacked me. "You, mister, are supposed to be asleep. Where's your sister?"

He pointed his tiny finger towards the bedroom he had just run out of. I walked in and dropped him on the bed. "Amy," I called out softly, "Amy. Where are you?"

She was hiding from me and I knew it. I heard movement from the other side of the bed. I giggled quietly before sneaking around the side of the frame. I saw a flash of blonde hair under a pile of blankets. I took a deep breath before launching myself on top of the bundle.

I heard a squeal and felt her wriggling beneath me. She kept hitting and kicking me but I refused to move. "Grace, get off me, you lump!" She shouted, so I slid off her onto the floor beside her. She sat up and coughed, then panted lightly. "Jesus! What was that for?"

"Hiding," I stated, smugly. "Anyway, why isn't this little one," I pulled my little brother off of the bed onto my lap, "in bed?"

"Erm... well..." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

"We watched Toy Story!" Lee, my little brother, informed me.

"Oh, really?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. "And why were you watching it at," I checked my watch, "half past one in the morning?"

"He couldn't sleep," Amy shrugged. I shook my head, laughing. "Anyway, why were _you _not home at half past one in the morning?" she asked, in a mocking tone.

"Because, I'm very important. I had things to do, people to see," I giggle, putting her in the head-lock and ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she laughed, pushing me away.

"Right, let's get this little monkey in bed," I said, before picking Lee up and setting him down in bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, so there was no need for us to read to him.

I walked into the kitchen, picked up two bottles of water and a bar of chocolate, before walking into the living room where Amy was sprawled on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

"Budge up," I said, nudging her foot out of the way so that I could sit down. "Sorry for leaving you for so long tonight, I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. He slept for most of the evening anyway," she told me, as she rested against my side.

"Gavin and Stacey?" she asked, changing it over.

"Sure," I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and typed a quick message to Louis;

**Hey Lou;) Tonight was fun, we should do it again some time? –Grace xx**

It was simple but I didn't have much to say. I never thought that he would reply straight away but seconds later my phone pinged, signalling a text.

**Hey beautiful, how's it going? We're going bowling tomorrow- fancy coming along? I could show you some tricks with a ball;) xx**

I laughed out loud, causing Amy to stir next to me. She cocked an eyebrow, "Something funny?"

"Erm" I blushed. "...nothing, just..." I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"A boy?" she giggled, poking me in the ribs.

"No," she raised an eyebrow. "Shut up and watch the tele."

I giggled quietly to myself, before replying to Louis' text;

**I'd love to but **-I sigh- **I have to look after my sister:/ sorry, maybe another time? G xx**

He texted back within seconds;

**Aww How old she? Xx**

"Strange question," I thought.

**15, why? G xx**

I felt Amy shift beside me. She looked shattered, her eyes were almost closed, head rested on my shoulder.

**She could come with? xx**

I smiled to myself and typed;

**Someone's desperate;)**

He texted back almost immediately;

**Well, I just thought you might wanna come ? :S x**

I laughed out loud at his awkwardness. Amy looked up at me with sleepy eyes. "What now?" she groans.

"Oh nothing. Fancy going bowling tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why not?" she yawns. "I'm going to bed," she added as an after thought. I kissed her on the forehead, before she got up and left the room.

"'Night, sweetie," I shouted after her. Then I reply to Louis' text;

**She agreed, text me the details& we'll be there! Nighty night. G xx**

I turned off the TV and lights off, then followed my sister out if the room.

As I was getting ready for bed I got another text from Louis;

**Yay! We'll pick you up at about 2? I'll phone you in the morning to get your address. Night gorgeous;) xx**

I climbed into bed, smiling.

I woke up the next morning with someone on top of me. "Amy..." I groaned. "Get off."

"Answer your bloody phone," she said before slumping onto the bed beside me.

I reached over to my bedside cabinet and picked up my phone. How had I not realised it was ringing?

"Hello," I yawned into the receiver, not bothering to check caller ID.

"Hey beautiful," I heard Louis' cheeky voice down the line.

"Oh, hey Lou. What time is it?" I asked, confused as to why he was calling so early.

"Eleven," he laughed.

"Oh my God! You're kidding?"

"Nope," he said, making a popping noise at the 'p'.

I groaned again, "Shit," I mutter.

Louis laughs again. "Anyway, I called for directions. That is, if you still want to come?"

Once I gave Louis directions and managed to get Amy out of bed and into the shower, I went into Lee's room to see him sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to.

"Lee-Lee, wake up," I whispered, shaking him gently. His small eyes fluttered open. "You're going to daddy's today."

Since he wasn't fully awake, I managed to get him dressed without a fuss. I put him on the couch and put something childish on the TV. "Back in a minute," I said to him, kissing him on the forehead.

I had a shower and got changed. I let my hair dry naturally.

I walked through to the living room to see Lee sat on the couch in the exact same position as I left him 45 minutes ago.

I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to open it. "David!" I said, as I saw a familiar man standing behind it.

"Hey, cutie," he smiled fondly, ruffling my hair.

I giggled. "I'll just go get Lee Lee."

But there was no need, he was already running down the hall shouting, "Daddeeeeee!"

"Hey sport. You ready to go?" Lee nodded frantically.

I kissed Lee and gave him his backpack. After saying our goodbyes, they left, leaving myself and Amy to get ready for bowling...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4 – Lane 9**

At quarter to 2, the doorbell rang again. This time when I opened it I was met by Louis' cheeky grin.

"Hello beautiful," he winked. I blushed but he couldn't see me because he had already pulled me into his chest for another bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Lou," I said once he'd let go of me.

"You ready to go?" He asked, re-opening the door behind him.

"Two secs," I smile, before turning round and shouting, "Amy! Get your ass out here, now!"

She walked down the hall, grabbing both of our bags and coats on the way.

"Thanks, darling," I said as she passed them to me. Then, noticing Louis standing there looking kind of awkward, I added, "Oh, sorry. Louis, Amy. Amy, Louis."

Louis smiled and said hey, which Amy returned.

We left, I locked the door, and we made our way to the car.

"Nice car," I said to Louis, as his Porsche came into view. He just smiled and looked at it fondly.

"Hey guys," I said once I was settled in the back of the car. Harry was riding shotgun, while Zayn was on my right, Amy on my left, which left me stuck in the middle.

"Vas happenin'?" Zayn shouted, in a mock-Indian accent, making me giggle.

"And who's this?" Harry asked, turning around and looking at Amy. "No-one told me there was yet another beautiful girl joining us today."

"Back off, Harry," I warned, sensing his flirtatious tone.

He smirked at me until I raised an eyebrow, showing him that I meant business, and he turned back around, sulking.

"Where are the others?" I asked, noticing the absence of Liam and Niall.

"They're meeting us there," Zayn replied. "There wasn't enough space for all of us, so Danielle's driving them."

"Danielle?" I said, confused.

"Liam's girlfriend," Harry stated. "She's a dancer." I nodded.

We got there about 20 minutes later, still laughing from the banter that went on in the car. Liam and Niall were already standing out front. "What took you so long?" Liam asked with a serious look on his face. He was defiantly the father of the group.

"We were having fun," Louis stated. When Liam frowned at him he added, "Sorry, mum," sarcastically.

"Well, we're all here now," I said, cheerily, trying to avoid an argument. "Liam, where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh, she's at the toilet, she'll be back out in a minute," he smiled.

"So should we just head inside then?" Harry asked from behind me.

Everyone nodded at him. "In we go then." He put his arm around Amy's shoulder to guide her in until he saw the death glare I was sending him and dropped it. I was annoyed when I saw that Amy looked slightly disappointed. _Oh well,_ I thought, _That boy's not getting anywhere near my baby sister._

We got inside and went up to the counter to get our shoes. I got mine first and went to sit on a bench to put them on, when I saw a familiar face.

"Danielle!" I called, running up to her and hugging her.

"Grace!" She squealed, squeezing me back. "Long time, no see!"

"I know. How've you been?" I asked, slightly confused as to why she was here.

"Great! You?" she asked but before I could answer Liam called us over. She started to walk but I put hand on her arm to stop her.

"Wait," I said, putting the pieces together in my head. "You're Liam's girlfriend?"

She nodded, grinning like a fool. "Uh-huh."

"Why didn't I know this?" I muttered to no-one in particular.

We walked over to rejoin the boys and Amy. "Liam, why didn't I know Danielle was your girlfriend?"

"I told you that," Harry interjected. "I said her name was Danielle and that she was a dancer. What else did you want to know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A last name might have been nice," I mocked, throwing an arm round his shoulder and ruffling his hair.

"Now that everyone knows each other, can we _please _bowl?" Louis whined from behind us.

I ran over to him and jumped on his back, pointing at the lanes. "Onwards!" I shouted into his ear, making him charge forwards, leaving the others behind.

He finally dropped me when we reached lane 9. "Come on!" I shouted to the others who were still by the counter.

Louis started to type our names into the system, but Louis being Louis meant that he put in silly names instead;

**Hazza**

**Daddy Direction**

**Nialler**

**Zaynikins**

**Danni**

**Bambi**

**The Tommo**

And then there was me: **Mrs Tomlinson**

"Louis, I've told you already," I laughed. "That's not my name!"

"And, I've told _you _already; not yet!" he smirked.

"You're such a child," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Am not!" he yelled, throwing me over his shoulder and running round in circles.

"Put me down!" I shouted in his ear, kicking my feet so that he would drop me.

"If you say so," he shrugged then he dropped me. Literally. I was almost on the floor. I would have hurt myself if Harry hadn't put his arms out to stop me.

"Louis!" I screamed. "I could have hurt myself." I mocked. He put on a baby face, which I frowned at. Then I turned to Harry, "Harry, my saviour!" I hugged him.

"I'm here all week," he winked.

"Okay, so are we going to bowl today or..." Niall asked, from behind the chaos.

"Yeah, let's go!" I agreed. "Who's first?"

"Nialler then Bambi-" Louis started to read but I interrupted.

"Bambi?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for Amy. Now that she's part of 'Da Crew', she needs a nickname," Louis explained.

"Then what's my nickname? Or am I not part of you crew?" I asked, pouting.

"Well, you're Mrs. Tomlinson, silly!" Louis exclaimed, giggling.

"In your dreams!" I said, tapping his nose.

"Oh, I know," he winked.

We decided to split into teams. I was with Harry, Niall and Danielle, against Louis, Liam, Amy and Zayn.

Immediately Harry pulled us into a team huddle. "Right team, I'm not in the mood for a long speech so let me just say; we've got to win."

"You do know it's just a game, right, Harry? Just a nice, friendly game," I said, confused by his completely too serious face.

"There's no such thing as a 'nice, friendly game' when it comes to Harry and Louis," Liam chuckles from behind me.

"I'll bet," I winked, noticing the evil glares Harry and Louis were sending each other. "Alright children," I said, stepping in between them. "Own Lanes. Now."

They both obliged, picking up balls on the way, readying themselves to go first. I turned to Niall and muttered, "Is anyone going to tell them that it's not their shot?"

He shook his head. "Nope. They're in the zone. Better just change it." He turned away to do that and I turned back to the lanes to see Louis sprawled across the floor, flat out on his belly, screaming and laughing at the same time. A strike, I think.


End file.
